


donde nos lleven las luces

by edurna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Stiles Stilinski, Comedy, Dragon Danny Mahealani, Español | Spanish, F/M, POV Alternating, Sad, Scent Marking, Songfic, Trauma, dark shit, link inside, no one is normal, powers, spoiler tags, there is a version in english, yep i think thats it
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edurna/pseuds/edurna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obscura pantharanea ha vivido toda su vida de hogar desestabilizado a otro. su vacio pasado, su ojo cosido y permanenetemente cerrado y su forma de ver el mundo han llegado a romper el alma de la gente a su alrededor.<br/>cuando por fin sale de su ultima familia a los 18 años de edad, se muda a beacon hills para vivir una vida independiente en la casa de soltera de una de sus madres.<br/>pero con la llegada de la ultima marca en sus hombros, solo que queda a ella desvelar los secretos que ella esconde.<br/>asi como los secretos de beacon hills.<br/>-------<br/>(ill upload a english version of this fic today, so for english readers, seek for "Were the lights may send us" in some time!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jack daniels

**Author's Note:**

> eh, bueno, que decir. primer fic que subo aqui, llebo mucho tiempo pensandolo y aunque pensaba que jamas lo enseñaria, la historia pide ser contada.  
> soy una mujer española, por tanto, si alguien de habla hispana no entiende algun termino que uso, porfabor, que lo ponga en los comentarios y resolvere sus dudas.  
> el primer capitulo es casi un teaser, para ver que tal  
> \------  
> for english readers, ill update a english version of this fic -i am a bilingual spanish dudette, its cool-in this same day, so dont worry, you´ll just have to wait. ill put the link somewere, do not worry! here it is: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2796863

me despertó el frío espontáneo que lleno mi mejilla, aplastada contra el cristal del autobús. la lluvia golpeaba duramente como sonoros dedos.abri los ojos con pereza y me quede mirando las farolas de la carretera.  
eran las ocho y media de la noche, la noche ya caía sobre mi. revise mi maleta en busca del Mobil. dos mensajes.  
uno de mi tutora, que decía algo como "dime cuando llegas que tengo que avisar para que el que te recoge no lo flipe demasiado al verte" y otro de mi madre adoptiva pidiéndome que volviera, que no era demasiado tarde para enmendar las cosas. mis costillas amoratadas no dicen lo mismo, White.  
al de unos segundos, Marie -que era mi tutora legal desde hacia unos ocho meses- me mando otro mensaje, este con mas urgencia.  
suspire, y le escribí que llegaría en unos veinte minutos.  
ella me dio indicación de que tenia que hablar con stilinski. un sheriff que me echaría un ojo de cuando en cuando.  
el autobús se detuvo, y un anciano paso a mi lado con una maletita azul.el mismo se detuvo para contemplarme, su cara de horror enmarcada por las arrugas. yo mire hacia otro lado.  
sonaba muy ruso, el apellido, pero parecía de ascendencia polaca o algo así.  
el autobús volvió a moverse, rosee con mi mano mi ojo izquierdo y suspire.  
cuando era pequeña, tuve un accidente de coche, que resulto dejarme casi tuerta de un ojo y huérfana por desaparición.  
mis dos madres abandonaron el coche junto con mi hermana, dejándome a mi dentro, casi muriendo. se suponía que tenia cura, pero tenia que esperar a que mi crecimiento cesase para poder ser curado. así que, desde entonces, tenia el ojo atado en el parpado con un fino nylon negro.ni siquiera lo notaba. así, decían, no me quedaría ciega por lo fotosensible que era mi ojo sin operar. jodidamente fantástico.  
Había estado saltando de hogar desequilibrado a hogar desequilibrado desde que tenia cinco. y ahora, con dieciocho años, Marie había conseguido permisos para vivir en la casa de soltera de mi madre, Ann, y de la que me había quedado el apellido, que estaba en Bacon hills. técnicamente el sheriff era ahora mi tutor legal, asi que a nadie le importaba mucho.

bienvenida a Bacon Hills, rezaba el cartel.

la casa era una diminuta, de apenas dos plantas. un hombre vestido con uniforme marron esperaba en la puerta.  
-obscura, sí?- pregunto confuso.  
-ese es mi apellido.  
-white, pone aquí.  
-como antes ponia Sorensen, Waters, Rohn, crownwell o risfkoof. uso el apellido de mi madre, al menos ese nunca cambia.  
le note mirarme un largo rato, evaluándome.  
\- va a preguntar por mi ojo?- dije, sonando mas dura de lo que hubiera querido.  
-no, no. ya se la historia. tan solo impresiona un Polin.  
me dio la llave y unas cuantas instrucciones. dinero de mi herencia para mantenerme mientras finalizaba los estudios, y mas instrucciones.  
era un buen hombre.  
le llamaron desde el coche y con una disculpa, se retiro a toda prisa.  
el invierno llamaba a la puerta.  
me decidí por ponerme a limpiar la casa y a hurgar un poco por lo que tenia o no tenia, y no era una casa incomoda en absoluto. al menos, solo para uno. me asenté en una de las dos habitaciones, la que mas luz tenia, que debia ser la habitación de soltera de mi madre.  
me tire como unas tres horas trabajando como una mala bestia para organizarlo todo un poco.  
al terminar, y nada mas sentarme, me empezó a doler el hombro. eche a correr al espejo de el baño para encontrarme con una nueva marca.  
me llevaban saliendo desde los quince y aunque sabia que significaban, no tenían sentido. diferentes símbolos de culturas bailaban en mis hombros y en mi pecho y se reían de mi.  
me examine un momento. mi reflejo me devolvió la mirada, los ojos (o el ojo) marron, oscuro, enmarcando las ojeras y los cuatro lunares que hacían un semicírculo bajo mi ojo derecho.  
la cicatriz de mi ojo izquierdo, que lo atrabesaba en una línea casi recta.  
me meti a la cama en silencio.  
mañana volvería a comenzar. los nombres, las muecas, el horror.  
y tendria un apodo entupido nuevecito para el próximo año.  
genial.

querría haberme quedado en la cama para siempre, pero la mañana llego y con ella la modorra y el sueño.  
matadme, por favor.  
me vestí con un jersey negro y pantalones blancos, peinándome el pelo en una coleta que se desharía en dos minutos.  
ni me atreví a mirarme al espejo.  
salí de casa con la bicicleta de montaña que había en el trastero, sorprendida de que no estuviera deshinchada. era un vehiculo, algo es algo.  
tuve que preguntar varias veces por direcciones, a cada cual mas incomoda, hasta que llegue al recinto.  
nadie había notado mi presencia mientras aparcaba la bicicleta mirando al suelo. genial.  
mantuve la vista abajo, atravesando la carretera para llegar a las puertas. corre que llegas, me decía, igual te libras hasta clase. conté los pasos.  
entonces oi un chirrido y un jeep azul celeste freno en seco antes de atropellarme.  
salte hacia atras.  
me cago en mi vida.  
-Joder, ten mas cuidado- grite a quien fuere que estuviese dentro.  
-mierda, oye, lo siento!-respondió el chico. bajo del coche de un salto, viniendo hacia mi a una velocidad pasmosa.  
mierda, era guapo. maldita fuera mi existencia. era alto, pero supongo que todos lo eran en comparación conmigo. una cara angulosa, llena de lunares, ojos de cervatillo y labios dibujados con plumas.  
Jack Daniels mataría por esos ojos para promocionar whiskey.  
mire al suelo. maldita mi existencia.  
-estas bien? lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrado a que nada se ponga delante de mi jeep salvo cosas fácilmente aplastadles como mosquitos lagartijas o mis sueños y esperanzas.  
madre mía que pulmones. lo había dicho de una.  
sonreí.  
-estoy bien, no te preocupes-  
levante la cabeza y le sonreí, intentando calmarle, y se me quedo mirando, la boca abierta en una interrogante.  
OH, dios, no.  
la gente se había girado a mirarnos. el viento me retiro el cabello de la cara.  
-eres...  
eche a correr. me deshice la coleta y esquive a la gente por los pasillos, ignorando a la gente y los gritos de el chico al que casi le caigo bien.  
llegue a mi taquilla y me sorbí una lagrima, limpiándome la cara con el dorso del jersey.  
-a ver tu eres obscura pata...panta...panza...-el hombre Leia la hoja como podía, bestia un chándal rojo.  
-pantharanea- le dije- si quiere, puede usar solo nea.  
-entre tu y stilinski me vais a dar migrañas, me la tenéis jurada.soy el entrenador, la primera clase la tienes comigo, de economía. me han pedido que te guíe por que acabas de llegar y todo eso- ahí va, y ese ojo?.  
-accidente de coche, operable, pero tengo que esperar.  
-que tétrico. seguro que lleva a buenas fiestas de Halloween.  
-solo lleva a odio, créeme.  
el bufo, murmuro algo y me llevo hasta el aula.  
antes de entrar me pregunto que si quería decirles algo antes, intentando ser majo, sabéis. yo Negeb con la cabeza.  
asi que entre, di mi discurso, resulto que el tipo de los ojos whiskey era ¡stiles y estaba en mi clase, me sentaron delante de un tipo con ojos de cachorro.  
asi continuo la clase. de vez en cuando se quejaba de Greenberg ( y para que negarlo, aquel chico no tenia remedio) y nadie me miraba. que alivio.  
el chico de los ojos de cachorro tenia un aura extraña. parecía oírlo todo, o al menos, darse cuenta de todo. no me sentía demasiado cómoda.  
suspire.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Scott

 

tio, esa es la chica que mi padre a "adoptado"- dijo stiles mientras zapateaba, muy nervioso.  
-pues no me da muy buena espina- le respondí.  
y no me la daba. olía a viejo, a madera y a polvo, algunos olores que no terminaba de pillar.  
-eso no es muy educado, Scotti, ha pasado por un montón de mierda, creo que tiene un poco de derecho a tener mala pinta.  
-tan solo tiene algo que no me gusta- respondí, girándome.  
tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de las que pone cuando sabe algo que yo no.  
-algo que no te gusta, eh?  
-¡stiles  
-algo no natural? algo casi...  
-stiles  
-sobrenatural?  
me calle, atento.  
esto iba a ser interesante


	2. aconito

Scott

 

-escondera algun secreto tras- vale, vale.tio, no sabes hacer la mirada asesina de derek.  
-¡Tan solo dime que pasa!  
el entrenador paso a nuestro lado, amenazandonos con la mirada para continuar con la explicacion.  
-vale, ¿padres? ninguno, ambas madres  
-wow, stiles, que sobrenatural. entre esto y un kanima, no se que prefiero.  
-que no termina ahi!no estan muertos, estan "desaparecidos". muchos informes de que hacia cosas extrañas de pequeña, como aparecer y desaparecer  
de sitos en los que deberia y no deberia estar. como por arte de magia!  
-ya, y que mas? puede que fuera lista  
-vale, de lisra a spiderman hay un mordisco de araña radioactiva, macho.ademas, todos terminan el dia que atan el ojo. antes solo tenia un parche.  
-hum...  
-y la aparicion de "marcas" en sus hombros. no son tatuajes, no son manchas, pero no saben lo que es.  
-y todo eso donde lo has lei-  
-mi padre tiene toda la informacion sobre ella, adoptandola y todo eso.  
-entonce, ¿piensas que esta metida en el mundo?  
-quiza. puede que sea solo mis locuras.  
entonces capte el olor otra vez. esta vez, lo vi.  
estornude, ¿aconito?  
y tambien...  
sangre.  
\---------------  
obscura

mientras le pilaba el truco a mi taquilla (que parecia burlarse de mi y de mi capazidad de memorizacion numerica) hiba planteando en mi mente  
que debia que comprar para hoy, aparte de clabos y barniz. comida, en su mayoria.  
abri la taquilla y suspire, aliviada de que estubiera vacia.   
ultimamente suspiraba demasiado.   
-hey  
salte en el sitio.me gire para arrancarle la cabeza a quien hubiera sido, que llevava todo el maldito dia de susto en susto.  
mi corazon no esta para estos sustos.  
oh, el ojos de cachorro.  
-¿Mcall? ¿tu tambien bienes a degradarme la existencia mediante sustos?  
-no era mi intencion.eh, bueno- se aclaro la garganta, claramente incomodo- me preguntaba si te sentarias con nosotros en el comedor.  
pareces sola y...  
se paso la mano por el cuello. ¿era una apuesta o simplemente queria ser amigable? decidi confiar, no me pregunteis por que.  
-claro, vale.  
-y puedes llamarme scott.  
sonaba a nombre de rotwailer gruñon. en parte si que parecia un rotwailer. me impresiono este increible descubrimiento.  
-vale, ya lo pillo. intentas ser majo y considerado. gracias.  
sonrio, los dientes brillantes y los canidos pronunciados. fui a comentarle algo de su parecido con el canido cuando mister jack daniels aparecio de la maldita nada.  
-¿obsucra, verdad?- dijo sonriente  
fui a darme la vuelta, despidiendome de scott con un gesto cuando se giro conmigo, haciendo rapidos gestos con la mano.  
-mira, no te tomes la idea equivocada ¿vale? antes solo queria decirte que hey, soy el hijo del sheriff y tu la protegida de mi padre, genial,  
asi que lo siento si parecio otra cosa.  
-disculpas aceptadas-le dije, intentando sonar mas amable de lo que en realidad queria.mataria a alguien ahora mismo.  
-asi que, pantharanea?  
me sorprendio que lo hubiera dicho bien a la primera. pero ahora que lo pensaba, tambien su padre lo habia echo. ¿cosa de la familia, uh?  
-si. es griego, creo.y cual es tu nombre, ese impronuciable del que el entrenador se queja tanto?  
rio, y scott le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, dandole sus propias y silenciosas condolencias.  
\-----------------  
stiles

 

Era llebar a obscura al grupo un suicidio?  
aun no me habia decididido cuando scott ya se lo habia preguntado."no pasara nada, stiles" dijo "Mejor tenerla cerca, ya sabes que paso con kira, blah blah"  
yo dijo que y una mierda. un rollito de la muerte tenias que comerte, scott -que era un rollito de fresno, relleno de muerdago y revozado en aconito- no me hagas  
caso scott, como el anterior monton de veces que no me habeis echo caso NO ha pasado nada malo, pues ale, a montarla parda. podria ser una asesina  
supernatural de gatitos, pero no, hay que ser amables.  
asi que ahora estaba sentado en la mesa de los bichos sobrenaturales y con algo que no se si lo es o no lo es o que.  
en el fondo, sabia que acabaria asi en la vida.  
asi que eran como cuatro lobos (los gemelos psicoticos, issac y scotty del demonio) un coyote (la adorable y decente malia) kitsune, y banshee.  
y ahora obscura, una gran interrogante que habria que mirar ensegida.  
por supuesto, estaba en un...70...60 por ciento seguro de que era supernatural...vale, muevelo a 50.quiza.  
ademas, no le tenia una mala sensacion?  
pero le di mi voto de confianza a scott. aunque nunca lo fuera a decir en voz alta.  
los gemelos y issac se tensaron antes incluso de llegar. asi que parecia ser una cosa de lobos.  
-esta es obscura, la nueva.  
su mirada recorrio tranquila todas las caras, en un saludo silencioso. estaba tensa, y joder, no era la unica.  
se la quedaron mirando, el silencio aumentando la tension aun mas.  
kira sonrio, pero no dijo nada.  
¿en serio? ¿es esto una broma o...?  
-es verdad lo que decian de ti-oh, gracias lydia, muchas gracias, de verdad...-pareces una muñeca rota, de esas de trapo, o de voodo-me cago en ti, lydia.  
obscura no hizo ningun gesto.  
kira fue a regañar a la rubia, pero obscura hablo antes.  
-wow. de acuerdo, adolescente cliche, disculpa por existir.¿piensa un poco mas la proxima, eh?  
mierda mierdamierdamierdamierda  
-para entonces, te traere un boton. asi puedes coserte el otro ojo y terminar el circulo de lo patetico.  
-lydia!-intervine, harto. pero ella ni me miro.  
me pasa por confiar en scott. es que pareco nuevo.  
obscura se quedo mirandola. no pestañeaba. dudaba de que respirara.  
lentamente se dio media vuelta y empezo a alejarse.  
-hey!- eche a andar tras ella, pero scott me detubo- tio, sueltame.te dije que no era buena idea. ¿se puede saber que te pasa, lydia?  
me puse de puntillas para no perderla de vista, internandose en el grupo de gente que salia del comedor.  
-lydia a echo lo mejor.  
-Disculpa?-me empezo a herbir la sangre. ya tenia un discurso kenedyniano preparado cuando scott me giro la cara y me enseño su movil. 3 llamadas perdidas.  
de derek, y otra de deaton.  
-tenemos que irnos, stiles, deaton dijo que hay algo en becon hills y que ha intentado cazar a derek.  
volvi a mirar a la puerta y obscura ya no estaba.  
\------  
derek

 

-asi que...¿brujas de sangre?  
scott y stiles parecian asustados.  
-no exactamente. son sobrenaturales, pero no brujas. algo mas como alquimistas...  
-entonces?  
-son conocedoras de ritos equivalentes.en este caso, los que rodean el mundo de la sangre.  
-ritos de que?  
-una vida por otra-respondi- un brazo por otro. un trato con tu sangre por combertirte en un ser sobrenatural. la curacion de un organo por la enfermedad de otro.  
-joder, derek-solto stiles- sangre y visceras y mierdad, no?  
sonrei y levante una ceja "aun te da asco la sangre?"  
-si, aun me da asco.  
ah, habilidades comunicativas. stiles tenia muchas y yo muy pocas.  
-las senti hace un par de dias. se debieron ver atraidas por el nemento. quizas no sean tan mortales como otros seres, pero tienen un gran energia y no la esconden.  
se enorgullecen de su aura.  
scott se giro a mi, una pregunta pintada en la cara.  
-que te intentaron hacer.  
me cruce de brazos.  
-intentaron cortarme con una daga de sacrificios. sangre de hombre lobo de nacimiento y todo eso, supongo. se fue antes de que pudiera atraparla.  
-mientras no les dejeis tocaros, no podran haceros daño- deaton se apoyo en una camilla, llebandose una mano a la sien-pero no son ellas lo que mas  
me preocupa ahora.  
-¡¿no te preocupa que haya un grupo de brujas caminando por ahi capazes de cortarte un brazo por amor al arte?!  
le mire fijamente y frunci el ceño. el callo.  
-no tanto como deberia. hay algo mas poderoso vagando por ahi. pero es una energia reprimida.  
-¿como sabes que esta reprimida?-pregunte. no me habia hablado de eso.  
-cuando ves las cuerdas de una gitarra, sabes que estan tensadas. incluso antes de tocarlas, ves que si las cortas, desencanedarian un golpe de energia.  
y si la cortas, salta. aun no se de donde viene, pues es intermitente. pero sea lo que fuere, es exageradamente potente. vas a acompañarme a buscarla.  
-cuando he aceptado?  
-aceptaste el segundo por el que pasaste por esa puerta. vosotros tened los ojos abiertos, chicos, y volved al colegio. si encontrais algo, decidnos.  
stiles abrio la boca y luego se quedo pensando. seria la foto para describirle, en realidad.  
la luz del mediodia bañaba la clinica de dorado. scott le miraba como si en parte quisiera detenerlo y en parte quisiera largarse.  
-en realidad...ayer llego esta chica nueva, obscura...  
-obscura?-´levante una ceja.el nombre era extraño.  
-oscuridad en latin- dijo scott, antes de que stiles pudiera responder, dejandonos sorprendidos.  
-si, eh, obscura.tiene un ojo atado y scott me dijo que no le daba buena impresion y...  
-eso es todo. en serio.  
-no, no no, piensalo-stiles respiro hondo- joven adolescente, que hace cosas raras desde pequeña, da su ojo para que le enseñen las artes de la brujeria  
asquerosa.al combertirla resulta que es mucho mas fuerte de lo que esperaban.¿para que ser maga de sangre? asi encontraria a su familia "desaparecida", con algo  
poderoso como sangre de lobo a cambio de guia.¿viste a la que te ataco?  
-apenas -dije, sin tragarme ni una palabra de lo que stiles decia- tenia el pelo largo, negro, muy palida. solo la vi de espaldas, cuando huia.  
-oh, dios. la descripcion concuerda.  
-stiles...  
-no, derek, tiene razon- respondio scott- olia raro. a ceniza, a viejo, polvo. a aconito y a sangre.  
no me lo podia creer.  
-ella olia asi- respondia, sinceramente confuso.  
-es un olor caracteristico de las magas de sangre.  
-entonces es obscura?  
-parece que si.  
deaton giro la cabeza a la ventana.llubia. nuves de tormenta, grises, se acercaban.  
-no le quiteis la vista de encima. y tened cuidado.


	3. adonis

obscura

la luz se habia ido hacia rato. llovia. Estaba apoyada en la columna del porche trasero, tenia la mirada fija en el bosque.  
parecia que alguien hubiera drenado el color del ruido de la lluvia adormecia mi alma.  
llebaba un camison blanco de lana. aun no hacia tanto frio como para no poder estar asi. parecia un sueño.  
algo me atraia dentro. no recordaba el tiempo que llebaba mirando hacia el un paso, la madera oscura sono sorda debajo mio.  
no me di cuenta de lo que ocurria, de verdad. parecia estar en automatico. paso a paso, los pies descalzos sobre el barro, pase un arbol,  
y un segundo, y un tercero, internandome en el bosque.¿que era quello? ¿y por que no podia evitar ir hacia alla?  
llebaba andando en el bosque por unos veinte minutos cuando lo vi. un enorme tocon de arbol, talado perfectamente, lijado casi, ni una astilla fuera de lugar  
mis pies, undidos, sintieron sus raizes. sali de mi estupor ¿como es que habia llegado aqui?  
-no debes preocuparte.  
salte en el sitio del susto, me cago en todo el mundo, hiba a sobrevivir hoy a un ataque cardiaco o de que va el mundo? vi delante mio a una mujer de cabello  
azul grisaceo, y los ojos violetas brillantes. inspire profundamente. el agua habia empapado todo el vestido, y mi pelo caia sobre mi cara sin gracia alguna.  
ella tenia sendos tatuajes tribales que cubrian su cara y su cuerpo, en un complejo dibujo.  
-oh, disculpa. siento haberte asustado.  
mire hacia atras. los arboles me cercaban el paso. mierda, mierda. malo. no tenia nada bueno.  
-no deberias estar en el bosque, sola, en una noche despues de luna llena, no tienes miedo a los lobos?  
-¿no hay lobos en california?-afirme y pregunte, confusa.  
-no de los que andan a cuatro patas, querida-rio.  
yo no le vi la gracia.  
-oh. espera. no lo sabes?- me miro como si fuera un ciervo disparado y ella un niño arrepentido.  
-saber el que?-esto era ridiculo-  
se quedo mirando, una finjida cara de sorpresa bañando sus finas faciones.  
-No sabes lo que eres? dios, niña, como lo han permitido?  
yo era algo? el que? oi un tintineo. ella habia tirado algo al suelo.  
unas chapas identificatibas, como las de el ejercito.  
-lo que pone ahi es solo la superficie, querida.  
ponia mis datos. y una frase. over the moon, under foot.  
-eso te lo dejo tu madre antes del acidente sabia lo que hiba a pasar. esta en su sangre.  
la mire, largo y tendido, buscando respuestas, conteniendo las lagrimas.  
entonces me di cuenra de que no estaba mojanse. El agua pasaba por encima de ella, a su alrededor, pero no la tocaba.  
-eres mucho mas de lo que jamas te dijeron. y lo que te hicieron...que cosa mas horrible.  
una rafaga de viento helo mis huesos. la lana ahora se sentia pesada. la llubia se intensifico.  
-Quien eres?!-le grite.  
-horthensia. y tu eres obscura pantharanea, la niña que no sabe nada y lo necesita todo.¿Que piensas que son los tatuajes?¡sellos!evitan que destruyas todo sin querer. evitan que hagas algo que no puedas enmendar.evitan que obtengas tu verdadero potencial.  
yo no queria nada de esta mierda. la tia estaba loca, seguro.  
-solo necesito sangre y que te dejes hacer, obscura.y todo seria mas facil. serias quien estabas destinada a ser desde el principio.  
un temblor. frio y agua giraban a mi alrededor.  
y un gruñido.  
a mi lado aparecio el hombre mas hermoso que habia visto en mi vida. Se me fue el alma por la boca. parecia una estatua griega tallada en acero. tube la idea  
de que si le partia un ladrillo en la cara, este ni pestañearia, ni lo notaria. sus ojos eran demasiado oscuros para verlos, pero tenian una expresion feroz, y  
una barba de tres dias le enmarcaba la mandibula perfecta. el tipo era enorme, con un armario, me sacaria una cabeza. tenia los brazos cruzados en gesto de amenaza.  
-estas en propiedad privada. vete- su voz clara y grabe.  
-Ella tambien-respondio ella-ademas, que importa? en tu propiedad hay poco que este aun de pie y en una pieza. no te preocupes, hale. alejate de la niña y no saldras herido.  
ala, venga. primero, auch, tengo dieciocho, he pasado de niña hace mucho, y segundo, hale, uh? preferia adonis. Era mas apropiado. no me judgeis por no habermelo tomado en serio. si no me lo tomaba a risa, probablemente huviera tenido un ataque de panico ahi mismo.  
un cuchillo rojo brillo en la noche, los ojos violetas de horthensia se tornaron rojo brillante.  
"hale" levanto una ceja, claramente o se dibertia o estaba alucinando por tiempos.  
-pretendes desangrarme hasta la muerte con un cuchillo de queso?  
habia que admitir que el cuchillo si que era muy pequeñito como para ser inponente.  
-pretendo hacer intercambio.la niña por tu vida.  
-mi vida no esta en peligro  
-sangraste, hale- sonrio, casi rozando lo macabro mientras le miraba, casi sin pestañear- -un corte tan pequeño y delicado que ni siquiera lo notaste. acostumbrado a grandes heridas, a tu cuerpo no le importo. sangre, carne y podria matar ahora mismo.  
trage saliva. el adonis estaba a tres pasos de mi, calado de arriba a abajo, la chaqueta de cuero manteniendole algo seco mientras su aliento hacia  
pequeñas nuves de vaho. solo entonces note el frio que hacia. -no tienes nada para...  
-¿alguna vez te has preguntado si puedes hacer volver a crecer un brazo?  
-una, si.  
me estas vacilando- definitivamente me estas vacilando.  
-yo si puedo, derek. te lo dire una vez mas, alejate de la niña.  
el solo la miraba. dio un paso a hacia atras, colocandose directamente delante mio. derek. sonaba a principe, y aun asi,daba miedo.  
entre un pensamiento de muerte y otro de temor, tengo que admitir que me fije en el buen culo que tenia. valia la pena morir con eso delante.  
lo siento, supongo.  
la mujer sonrio.

\----------

derek

la chica estaba detras mio, con la respiracionn agitada y el corazon a mil. parecia un colibri. su olor no era tan desagradable (seria la tierra mojada o el olor  
de la llubia que camuflaban su totalidad) ni era exactamente como scott habia descrito. olia a te y a madera. habia escuchado la combersacion. ella no tenia  
ni idea, pero era algo poderoso? era esta la cuerda tensada de deaton? ya no lo sabia.  
solo tenia esta extraña intencion de protegerla que ni yo habia terminado de entender.  
algo empezo a flotar en la mano de horthensia. imagine que era mi sangre. se puso a susurrar.  
me transforme, los ojos fijos, senti a obscura soltar un jadeo de cuando intente moverme, no pude.  
he de decir, que aun el recuerdo de aquellos sonidos me produce escalofrios. igual no de este recuerdo en concreto...pero...  
fue un sideo, o el sonido de el aire cortarse. luego una moneda chocar contra un suelo de , click, boom. una explosion.  
senti una presion en mi cuerpo, como si intentaran comprimirmelo. y entonces, la niña aparecio delante mio. su cabello floto en el aire como si  
estubiera sumergida bajo el agua, y la mujer, asi, se corto un brazo. creo que no habria forma de decirlo sin que sonara menos seco. con el cuchillo  
de rituales, se corto el brazo en un movimiento seco, a la altura del codo. casi senti mis tripas revolverse. otra vez el conjunto de sonidos.  
zing, click, zut. un fogonazo de luz blanca me cego por un segundo. la mujer sangraba. mis brazos estaban intactos.

La niña tenia una expresion extraña, los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que el ojo que estaba atado sangraba, los puntos desgarrados por la propia cuerda, sangraban.

-como?-susurro la mujer

obscura callo derrotada al suelo, hiperventilando, mientras que su corazon latia despacio, casi al borde del paro lanzo la sangre a un arbol, y este se partio en dos, callendo sonoramente al suelo.

-no puedes salvarla. No es humana. Muchos dicen que los suyos no son ni siquiera de este planeta, menos aun mundanos.

-a mi me parece bastante humana. Teme, sangra, llora y se sorprende.

su brazo dejo de sangrar. En el suelo, lo que quedaba de el se desintegro, cesaciendose en un liquido negro y espeso.

-¿cuanto queda para la luna llena? Tendreis que explicarle tantas cosas. No va a sobrevivir, lo sabes, verdad? Tu tambien lo sientes. Lo hueles. Damela y lo hara, derek. Se que la esta matando y como curarla.

la cogi en brazos. Estaba llena de barro y calada hasta los huesos. El vestido blanco ondeaba al viento, mojado y .

-no la me importa que muera. Pero si tanto la necesitas, sera importante.

la mujer se me quedo mirando, casi entristecida. Luego sonrio, y echo a andar hacia las sombras.

camine hasta el coche, la niña en brazos. Tenia el rostro lleno de sangre, pero ahora parecia casi tranquila.

no era la que me quiso atacar aquella noche, no. Su cabello es rizado, me dije, su espalda mas ancha. Bajo las luces del interior de mi coche le limpie la sangre de la cara. Mas por evitar manchar el camaro que por empatia, si te soy sincero. Pero el pañuelo se llebo maquillaje. No habia notado que llebaba. No lo habia olido siquiera. Y solo parecia estar debajo de los ojos. Mande un mensaje a deaton y decidi limpiarle la cara mientras esperaba a la respuesta. Debajo de sus ojos se rebelaron sendos surcos violetaceos. Ojeras, terribles, como surcos en madera ¿no dormia en absoluto?¿como es que no se notaba en su mirada? Me puse a conducir, dandole vueltas. Yo mismo habia sufrido de insomnio, y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Me sentia pesado, lento y en mi mirada se notaba el gesto de cansancio.¿seria que sus ojos, con aquella forma ovalada, el lagrimal tan caido, como un ciervo, disimulaba el cansancio?¿o era la expresion suave que teni siempre devido a su ojo el que te mantenia de verlo? Sacudi la lo que fuere, ella debia ser la cuerda tensada de deaton. No sabia lo que habia echo.¿habia absorbido la maldicion? ¿la habia desviado al arbol? Cada vez me daba cuenta de lo confuso y molesto que me encontraba. Aun me extrañaba que lo tubiera. No me habia sentido en peligro. Quizas mi lobo hubiera predecido la protecion.

aparque en la puerta de la clinica veterinaria de deaton. Stiles y scott ya estaban alli.

Stiles

Derek llebaba a obscura en los brazos. Deaton nos habia llamado y scott habia insistido en que viniera. Yo no. Nope

vale, igual si. La tormenta caia sobre nosotros, con ese sonido a arena, a toda leche, y mas aun sobre ella y derek. La chaqueta le habia salvado de algo del agua, pero el vestido de obscura colgaba como una bolsa, pegado a sus piernas. Trage saliba. Incomodo.

-¿que ha pasado?- pregunto un muy confuso scott.

-calla y abre la puerta

-si, me hariais un favor- derek sono grabe, su voz mas rota de lo normal

asi que le abrimos la puerta, deaton esperaba con una camilla lista. La examino un segundo.

-es ella? -pregunté

\- si, ella es la cuerda.

-como estas tan seguro?

-estaba en el nemento, hablando con una maga de sangre.

\- podria ser su esbirra, derek

se que pecaba de bocazas, pero jo, con lo divertido que era molestar a derek.

\- no, la otra tenia el pelo liso.

-as oido hablar de las planchas? Viene con la aspirdora y el coche a gasolina, derek.

-derek tiene razon -intervino scotty- no es ella.

derek sonrio, arrogante. Yo le hice una mueca.

la envolvieron en toallas, ella segia inconsciente, pero temblaba.

-como ha acabado asi?- deaton pregunto.

-la mujer queria combencerla para que fuera con ella. Dijo que me habia quitado sangre e hizo un ritual. El pelo de obscura comenzo a flotar y no me paso nada. No se como lo hizo.

-voy a tener que desatarle el ojo. Esta desgarrado.

-hizo una expresion extraña

-deaton -susurro scott- mira.

scott aparto una de las toallas, y donde antes no habia nada, habia sendas formas negras en su pecho.

-que son?

-las marcas, scotty

-sellos. Asi los llamo horthensia.

-eso es un kanji, no?-señale.

-estan muy mezclasos

-runas danesas-volvi a señalar- una en cada hombro. Eso tambien son kanjis, pero japonenes. Creo que significan corazon. El simbolo de alpha y omega griegos... una pausa de partitura musical...algo parecido a una zeta...oh, esto te va a gustar, derek.

-hum?

-es un triskelyon

-oh.

-cavernicola

-espastico

-touche.

-creo que este es chino - dijo scott- significa rio.

-hay varios signos africanos tambien, stiles. Y babilonicos.-dijo deaton- las runas son cielo y fortuna.

les hize un par de fotos. Muchas no las podia identificar a simple vista.

-asi que simbolos de diferentes culturas para sellar algo.

-eso parece -pensatibo, deaton miro al suelo- nunca lo habia visto.

derek estaba mirandola, absorto en algo. Parecia que su expresion estaba relajada. Unas terribles ojeras enmarcaban el rostro de la chica. Un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo mientras recordaba mis propias pesadillas ¿ ese habia sido el aspecto que habia tenido cuando lo de el nogitsune?

un mal cuerpo se me presento por dentro.

cuatro lunares del mismo tamaño, en forma de arco, en su ojo derecho, desde las ojeras hasta algo pasado el ravillo del ojo. Curiosa criatura.

derek me miro, una amenaza escrita en su cara. Asenti y mire a otro lado


End file.
